The Legacy of Dr Isabella Swan
by Aznaracs
Summary: Thirty-five years after the Cullens left in NM, Isabella Swan dies at the age of fifty-two. A broken Edward returns to Forks to search for whats left of the love of his life, only to find so much more than what he can handle.
1. A life full of hope

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. This is a complete fictional story. The author does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the world she created.

**AN/:** Short note. I had posted this story here on this site before, however since then my writing got better and my English got better, so this story should be better. Logically.

**The legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan**

**Chapter 1 - A life full of hope**

_It is the swan._

There is a group of people, six of them, sitting in a room, all around them furniture covered in white sheets which in turn where covered in a thick layer of dust.

_Definitive the swan. I am certain of it._

A additional hint that this group might not life in this room, in fact no one lived there for quite a while, was that they where rather uncomfortably sitting around, glancing at each other and occasionally at the ceiling. Those six where a family, not by blood, but by choice, experience and maybe even love. There was Carlisle, a good looking man in his early twenties, blond hair and golden eyes. He, by all rights and reason, was the head and surrogate father of this family. Next to him sat his wife and in turn the surrogate mother, Esme, midtwenty, caramel-colored hair and a healthy physic, and yes, she had golden eyes as well. On the seat next over was the next pair, Emmett, a tall muscular young man with short dark hair, and in his lap sat his wife, Rosalie, a stunningly beautiful young woman with long wavy golden blond hair. They both had the same golden colored eyes. As had the last two in the room, sitting on the next place over, Alice and her husband Jasper. Alice was a petite woman with short, spiky, black hair, while Jasper was a average build man with collar-length honey-blond hair. Those six, and a missing seventh, are known as the Cullen family, or to some others the Olympic vampire coven. And for the first time, in a long, long time, they where back in there old home in the middle of the Woods in the outskirt near Forks.

_I am not into symbolism, never was, chances are I never will be, but if I where to be asked what it is that I associate with her more I would have to say it is the swan._

„This was not a intelligent idea, Carlisle.", Jasper spoke after a other glance up at the ceiling „He is in a worse state than ever..."

_T__his is not simply because of the name. Swan. Isabella Swan. It goes much deeper than that. The swan is a beautiful and proud bird. Strong. Independent. Inapproachable. Loyal to a fault and most important of all a fierce protector._

„...just sitting in his room..."

_And also... mortal. Swans are mortal. They mature, they life, they rule the entire lake unchallenged, no natural enemy able to touch them, and then, be it age or sickness or as a consequence of there own actions or inactions, they die. That is a important similarity as well._

„...starring at that damn book all day long."

_You may think me weird for choosing the image of the swan over Bella's photo which shares the cover of the book with the stylized logo of the bird, side by side, with a vertical line in between, showcasing that the two are one and the same._

„We have to help him somehow. He seems so sad.", Esme answered, staring up with a pained expression on her face, thinking about her oldest son sitting in his old room all alone.

_The reason behind the decision is simple. The photo is wrong. No, not wrong. It does show Bella. The picture is famous and went around the world after it had appeared on the cover of 'Vanity Fair'. It's just not my Bella. Because my Bella is not a woman in her mid-forties with short brown hair and a warm smile, wearing a styled up runway version of a lab coat, jeans and open toed high heels while sitting on a glass chair. The queen of science, or so the magazine has named her. This isn't my Bella, but Isabella Swan. Doctor Isabella Swan._

„He isn't.", Jasper replied honestly. „I don't feel any sadness, or anger, or anything really, coming from him anymore. He has buried any and all emotion so deep, he is basically dead inside."

_But be it birds or humans, time does not stand still for either. Least of all for a young, wide eyed girl who could not wait to take on the entire world. Least of all for my Bella._

Alice nodded sadly. „He isn't making any kind of decisions either. I hadn't had a vision from him in ages. He is just reminiscing on and on."

_I__f Isabella is a queen then swan is her shield, her logo. A white swan with a black peak, the wings half spread in a protective pose, in frond of it a staff, a asclepius rod with the snake around it, like the symbol for drugstores. The rod is the letter I, the long neck of the swan above it is the letter S._

„That is ridiculous. Is he stupid or something. What did he think would happen. ", Rosalie spoke out in anger at her families behavior

_The letter I and the letter S. IS. As in Isabella Swan. As in IS Pharmacy & Medtech. Bella's company. The concern she build from nothing, right in the middle of her old hometown not even twenty years ago._

Carlise raised his hand to gesture to his daughter to calm down before the rant could go on „He just needs time to grieve."

_And now. Today. You could search the planet and you would not find more than a handful of people who didn't know about IS. Who had never heard of the famous Isabella Swan._

„That's just it." Jasper returned. „He isn't grieving. He isn't doing anything, Carlisle. Coming back to Fork was a mistake. There is a real danger of a mental breakdown. He could go over the edge completely with no way for us to bring him back."

_Her name now falls in one breath with names like Archimedes, Isaac Newton and Albert Einstein, all of them academic celebrities, all of them brilliant, all of them dead._

„To tell you the truth pushing him over the edge is what I am hoping for. It has been six months. And he has read her memoirs over and over again for the last three. He is not going to accept that she is gone. Maybe seeing her grave will be the proof he needs so he finally can start healing."

_The IS-logo on the left, the image of her on the right, and above the both there is the title: 'When all you have is hope'_

„We tried everything else. Forks is where this all started. He will have to come to terms with it here. Otherwise I do not know what else we could try."

_'I__ did the best I could. I hope it is enough.' Bella's words. The ones the title of the book refers to. Some of her last. And like with so many things about the person she has become, a enigma. Enough to do what? Enough for whom?_

„I just don't get it." Rosalie said. „I thought that is what he wanted. She stays human, she lives like a human, she grows old like a human and she dies, just like a human."

_And why would this be the title when it should be clear for everyone to see that it was indeed not enough. Not by a long shot. All of her achievement, all what she had done, what she had discovered and there was still no way to save her._

„But not at the age of fifty-two.", Carlisle answered.

_No chance for recovery._

Rosalie sneered. „Death is never fair. Deal with it."

_When she fainted during a gala in her honor._

„Have you any idea how many lives her inventions saved?", Carlise asked her

_And the public didn't hear anything from her for weeks._

„Because of her work, her discoveries, the life expectancy for humans went from eighty-five up to theoretical more than two hundred until the natural deterioration of the organs should become simply too fast to heal. Isabella's work is the very foundation that will make eternal youth for the normal human a reality someday very, very soon"

_U__ntil her doctors told a shocked community that a tumor had developed in her brain. A Tumor that had since reached terminal stage._

„Because of her gene therapies and drugs for accelerate cell regeneration almost no illness is incurable any longer..."

_Too large to remove because of the amount of brain tissue that would have to be cut away in the process._

„...almost no injury fatal"

_On her last appearance in television she looked like death already. But she wasn't tired of telling over and over again how sorry she was. That she had known about the illness for months but only told her doctors and her family, and didn't want to worry anyone else with it. That she knew she was going to die soon and that she has come to turns with it. That she didn't fear death anymore. That she didn't hate her fate and that she was only a little sad that she wouldn't get the chance to do more. That she hoped that that what she did was enough._

„There is a reason people loved her and celebrated her like a superstar. No one else would have been able to to the things she did. We still don't even fully understand what she did."

_On her way back from the studio to the hospital she lost consciousness for the last time._

„Her early death isn't just unfair."

_And two days later, at seven thirty in the morning, in the company of her closest friends and family, her heart stopped beating and she passed away._

„It's a true tragedy."

_And after only five decades worth of living she left behind more than anyone could have achieved in several lifetimes._

„Well it doesn't look to me like any of that helped her much in the end.", Rosalie returned.

_It didn't help her at all._

**AN/:** So what do you think? It's not a one-shot by the way. There is quite a bit more to come.


	2. A gravestone in the rain

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the awesome world she created.

**AN/:** In case you weren't able to tell everything written in _cursive_ are Edwards thoughts, and yes they are supposed to be that disjointed, he is currently in bad shape.

On further note for those that felt that Bella's achievements in the previous chapter sounded a little high strung... That was intentional. It was supposed to sound larger than life. The whole idea for this story comes from the little piece of dialog between Bella and Edward in the bio class in the first book in which Bella tells her teacher that she took advanced classes back in Phoenix. That, and a little comment a friend of mine made about the twilight-universe a while back.

**The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan**

**Chapter 2 - A gravestone in the rain**

_Green trees and wet rain. The two things Bella dislikes the most, the two things Forks has the most. More than enough, enough to make you mad. And there is nothing. Nothing but a fragile piece of glass between me and it. Forks. Where it all began. Forks. Where it all ended. Forks. What do I hope to find here? Why do I linger here? Why do I wait? Isn't she waiting. Isn't she not._

„It's very unlikely, „Alice spoke. „ that he will ever truely forget... Edward?!"

_The glass presents not resistance at all as I press my palm against it._

„Alice what..?", Jasper called out, when Alice suddenly jumped up from her seat and pulled him with her.

_It cracks and crumples and the endless rustle and splashing of the big world beyond increases in its volume with the bothersome barrier gone._

„It's Edward.", Alice explained as she rushed up the stairs. „He has just made a decision. He's leaving. Edward. Wait."

_Like a thrown stone sinking to the bottom of the pond, I sink down through the air little droplet of water and pieces of glass floating next to me._

Alice did not stop at the door and just sprinted on. The wooden barricade lost the brief and unfair struggle against the energetic vampire and bursts inwards, tiny splinters bouncing of the nearby interior. „Edward. Stop. Wait..."

_My bare feet touch dirt and the dirt moves away, clear water droplets and glass pieces keep on falling down around and on top me and brown droplets of water raise back up again._

„... I can not see you anymore.". She was just in time to see Edward land on the ground below the shattered window. „Damn."

_I lift my foot up and move it forward to set it back down again. I repeat the movement, a little faster this time, and with the other foot, of course. The ground beneath me explodes as more earth and water moves away to the sides and backwards and I get propelled forward. Suddenly that old, familiar feeling is back again, that feeling when the whole world falls away turning into a wage whooshing sound in your ears and blurry colors in your eyes. Everything stops and you move through the world like its nothing more than a series of screens with the films on hold._

„What is happening? Where is he going?", Jasper asked, looking down at the ruined patch of wild garden below, where just a moment ago Edward had been standing.

_I go forward, on and on and on._

„The graveyard, I think", Alice answered. „I can't really see beyond that. I think someone is there. Someone I can not see in my visions. And I don't know what's going to happen then. You have to get him. Fast."

* * *

_The world is a blurring and a whistling, my feet carry me on, along a new path past old trees and even older boulders, over new creeks and new streets towards a even newer concrete wall. Before I can decide I want this feeling to go on forever and sacrifice this never by me seen before artificial landmark to do so, my feet kick off the ground and catapult me high up into the air. It is like getting carried away by the wind._

_That tiny concrete wall passes by underneath me on the ground while I fly by high above it through the sky and join the ground way, way behind it._

_I am standing in the middle of a forest. A forest made out of little stone crosses._

_It is a empty place, associated with sadness and loss. A sad, empty, lousy place. Maybe that was why it is so empty. Maybe that was also the reason why it keeps on raining down on me._

_My feet carry me down the rows of little crosses. Every single one of them had a name, a few words and numbers. Some even had candles, others fresh flowers, wet paper or other trash. The one I stop in front of however is different. It is no little stone cross. And it's not in the rain either. Because it is a large white stone underneath a larger willow tree and someone had carved a picture of a swan into it.._

_A swan with it's head lowered in front of it and it's wings half spread._

_Bella's swan._

_Bellow the bird, there are words._

'Isabella Marie Swan'

'1987 – 2039'

'A loving mother, a mentor and a friend.'

'Thank you for teaching us the true value of fighting for a better tomorrow and never giving up.'

'Thank you for igniting the shinning light of inspiration in our hearts so that we can carry it out into the world'

'Thank you for wonderful years.'

_All the strength in my legs is suddenly gone. I fall down on my knees and further forwards until my hands stop the fall._

_My chest tightens and release violently before tightening again repeatedly making strange choking sound coming from my throat._

_I close my eyes but the burning in them doesn't disappear and my hands starts to hurt as my fingernails dig deep into my palms._

_I feel like screaming. _

_I feel like dying._

_The rain keeps on falling down on me._

_And I say there where I am._

_Long._

_I don't care, I don't feel like leaving ever again._

„Mr. Masen." A_ female voice speaks out nearby. A lovely voice._

'...the poor man... he looks so broken...' _It the same voice again, but it's not my ears that hear the words, only my mind. Because its not her mouth that talks only the thoughts in her head did._

„Mister Dr. Masen.". _It is very lovely female voice._

'...should I say Cullen?... is Cullen better.?... maybe I should come back later...' _And there are so many thoughts in her head._

„Dr. Edward Masen."

'... can he even hear me?... maybe he hasn't...call again... speak louder... stupid...'

„Doctor Edward Anthony Cullen Masen. Would you please pay attention to me."

_I turn my head. She is beautiful. Clean, pale skin and chestnut brown wavy hair all the way to the small of her back. Round face, slender nose, high cheekbones, full lips, big, chocolate brown eyes. A small body beneath a black coat and a black umbrella in her gloved hand._

'... oh, dear... now he heard me... he is looking at me... is he mad?... he looks mad..."

_A face like a ghost. Like a distant memory. Like the moon reflecting the light of the sun._

'.. introduse yourself... stupid... tell him who you are...'

_She smells like good days long gone, full of laughter that will never be heard again._

„Dr. Masen. Excuse me." _With the voice of an angel._ „My name is Clara-Alice Swan. Could I may have a minute of your time?"

_She is the daughter of her mother._


	3. A daughter so sweet

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. Are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the awesome world she created.

**The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan**

**Chapter 3 – A daughter so sweet**

„Dr. Masen." _Her eyes wander from my eyes to the ground between us, back to me, over to the gravestone, back to the ground and back to my eyes again._

'... ohh... how do I even start...' _Her thoughts wander too, a lot._ 'ahh... damn... come on, Clarliz... you can do this... deep breath... three, two, one, go'

„I realize that this is a bad time." '... No time like the present... to meet a stranger... in the cemetery... in the front of the grave of your mum... which was also the woman he loved... ding, ultimate awkwardness achieved...'

_She makes a small step forwards like she indents to come closer then she starts to hesitate again._

'...is he even aware I'm here... he is looking... couldn't he at least blink... do something... damn, that is so creepy... '

„Mr. Masen?"

_A other small step, then she is hesitating again. Looks like a bad habit, again, so much like my Bella was, back then, ages ago, before she became the swan. She brings her hand forward out of her coat. A delicate small hand with long, slender, thin fingers. Very beautiful. Hands like my Bella has them. Clumsy hands. But the nail polish is new, dark purple nail polish. Bella never had nail polish, or eye shadow, or blush, no a blush she had, and lipstick. Non of this is my Bella. Expect the blush. And the eyes. The hair. The hands. This is Isabella. A twenty-three year old Doctor Isabella Swan._

„I have been instructed to give you this."

_The hand small delicate hand is holding a thick, large envelope. A thick, large, white, laminated envelope. Laminated. Waterproof. Rainproof. Smart. The newspaper says that it is Clara's older sister that has inherited her mothers intellect, her personality while it is Clara who has her beauty. But what do newspaper ever really know. There are words written on the envelope. Nice word. Nice words written in a nice, neat, artistic handwriting._

'To Dr. Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen.'

_No one calls me Masen anymore. It's a name that died when my soul did, when I turned into a Vampire. Didn't I tell her that long ago?. Who ever called me Masen anyway? Edward Anthony Masen? Who is that supposed to be? Me? I'm I a Dr.?_

'...ohh Mum... he is really, really not doing so well...'

„Mr. Masen. Is there anyway I can help you? Is there anyone I can call for you?"

_It is a rather thick, white, large envelope. A4, standard size. There is something in it, pushing against the paper. And it has nice hand writing on the frond. Who ever called me Masen?_

'... uhh...what do I do now?... he is not taking it... or doing anything at that... do I put it of the ground?... no, don't put it on the ground... on the grave?... uhh, no... on him?... awsome idea, Clarliz, put the envelope on to the scary, catatonic vampire... take a selfie with him while you are at it... sis would love me right about now...'

_Clara-Alice starts ringing. Her coat does. Her pocket does. The phone in the pocket of her coat does._

'... great... talk of the devil... now I am in for it...'

_She pulls it out and picks it up._

„Hi, sis"

„Clarliz?" _It's a male voice on the other side. Young, about her current age. And rather deep._

„Lionel?" _She is surprised._ „What do you do with this phone?"

„Mine went dead." _The caller answers._ „Where the heck are you? Your sister is about that much away from ripping out my throat."

„I...mmh... I am at the cemetery." _And now she blushes like Bella._

„At the cemet... You did hear me say that the Cullen's are coming back to town, right?"

„I know... I was just going to... you know... the envelope... I was just going to place the envelope."

'... sounded totally convincing there... good job, Clarliz... no way he can tell you where hanging around to see them... no... aha... not me...'

„You are a right piece of work, you know that? Fine then. Drop the damn thing and leave. The Cullens could be there anytime now."

„Uhh." _Clara hesitates again. A really bad habit of hers, that is. She looks at me, then back at the ground._ „HE is kind of... you know... already here."

_ She whispers the word 'he' like it means something really great._

'... yeah... whisper... good idea... it's not like he can hear you any way... it's not like he could read your fucking mind all along...'

„He!?" _The caller calls out._ „He? Edward? You are there with Edward fucking Cullen, alone in the cemetery?"

„WHAT?!"

'... oh dear...'

„WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!?" _There is a other voice coming from the phone. A female one. Coming from further back. More obstructed. Rustling sounds come from the speaker. _„Give me that."_ Then a lot clearer. And louder._ „Clara-Alice Swan! What, in the seven blazes, is going on in that little mind of yours." _Definitely female, older than Clara, a bit rougher too. And angry._

„Nothing. I mean a lot. I mean..." '... yeah... shutting up now...'

„Move! Your! Butt! Out! Of! There! NOW!" _Seems a lot ruder than Clara, this one._

'...now she is pissed...'

„But sis..."

„No! You do not get to 'But sis' me while you are throwing yourself at crazed vampires like some juicy steak! Drop the letter and leave immediately, that is what we agreed to. You promised, Clarliz, you promised me you would not do anything stupid. I trusted you with this."

'... damn... damn... damn... stupid... stupid... stupid...'

_Family twists are ugly. Being a outsider, looking from the outside in doesn't make it any better either._

„ But mom... mom told me..."

„... told you to leave it by the grave for them to find. Not give it in person and hang around to chat. Do you have any idea how much danger you are in?"

„He is not doing anything."

„You are still there?! Didn't I tell you to leave already? Lionel. Go, get her."

„I told you he is not doing anything. He barely even moved since I arrived. He is just kneeling by the grave and... and I don't think he is doing so well. We can't just leave him here alone."

„Clara. He is a vampire. He is going to be fine no matter what."_ There is more worry than anger in the voice now._ „The other Cullens are already on there way. Drop the letter and leave. And then you are going to come straight home. You and I are going to have a long, hearty talk, sis, about keeping promises we make, about responsibilities and about priorities. This is far from over for you, missy."

'... yeah... she is pissed... great job...'

_Clara takes a deep breath._ „Fine then. I'm coming home. Bye."

„Bye." _The voice moves in the background again._ „Pff... I really don't know where we went wrong with her?"

„She is quite the handful, isn't she?" _The male voice, Lionel says with a chuckle._

„More like two handfuls."

„Na, I am sure it's not so bad. After all it's not like a single vampire could actually..." _The call cuts of here._

_Clara takes a other couple of deep breaths._

'... that went great...'

_She puts the phone back into her pocket. She turns back to face me._ „Mr. Masen. I'm terribly sorry, but I have to leave."

'... I have to go home... to let my sister scream at me some more... I am really on a roll today... and he can still read my mind... great... well... it's not like that ship has sailed long ago... I well and truly fucked this one up... yay me...'

„Well. It was very nice to meet you. I wish you a very nice day and greetings to your family."

_But's the envelope down between us and straitens back up again. With a last smile she turned around and walked away. A bit faster than simply walking but not as fast as running._

'... that poor man... I wonder... If I could read minds... what was he thinking about?...mum, maybe... it is your grave after all... looks like you where right... as always... he really wasn't able to forget about you... after all this years... it's kind of sweet... and also kind of sad...'

_Soon she reached the far away gate and disappeared behind that concrete wall._

* * *

„This is bad, very, very bad.", Jasper told himself as he and Emmett shot through the forest along the trail there brother had left behind.

„I can't believe he is still that fast.", Emmett commented. „Isn't there some kind of rule that crazy people should be slow and sluggish, or something. What use is it to have a brother who has gone over the deep and when you are to slow to be around whenever he does something crazy?"

„This is bad, very, very bad.", Jasper told himself as he and Emmett shot through the forest along the trail there brother had left behind.

„I can't believe he is still that fast.", Emmett commented. „Isn't there some kind of rule that crazy people should be slow and sluggish, or something. What use is it to have a brother who has gone over the deep and when you are to slow to be around whenever he does something crazy?"

„Not funny. Emmett.", Jasper answered. „Not by a long shot. Obstacle coming up."

_Yeah, I know what you are thinking._

_They are back._

_Yay._

_Like we couldn't have done without._

They both jumped at the same time and sailed over a man sized concrete wall, landing straight in the Forks cemetery.

„Well then.", Emmett said, brushing some dirt of his wet clothes. „Here we are. Now where did the nutter go."

„Over there. I see him.", Jasper replied.

„Where?"

„Underneath the willow tree."

„Ahh, right. Wait, who is the chick?"

_You know, having there meaningless blathering back in my ears after the pleasant conversation I just had is simply painful._

They both froze up at the sight of the young woman who walked towards the opposite gate, away from then, at a speedy pace.

„Isn't that..."

„...that looks like..."

„...no way..."

„... Clara-Alice..."

„... Bella's daughter."

_My Brothers. Ladys and gentlemen. Take one whenever you need someone to state the obvious..._

'... damn...'

'... she grew fast...'

'... she got hot...'

'... filled out nicely...'

'... hubba, hubba...'

'... calling it...'

_... or just general tastlessness. And no. I do not know them._

„To you think she saw something?", Emmett asked worriedly as there made there way over to there brother, now at a human pace.

_Clara-Alice has left but the envelope stayed behind. That is some nice handwriting. Is it Bella's writing or Isabella's? I wonder. _

„No.", Jasper denied. „I only felt slight worry, some fear, anger and annoyance from her. Nothing like there should have been had he done something superhuman in her presence. Looks like our secret is still save. "

_It has must have become different with the years. Like everything has._

„Yeah, she didn't look like she was fleeing either. At least not the screaming kind of fleeing.", Emmett concluded.

_The envelope is kind of heavy._

Jasper breathed a sign of relieve. „No she didn't. I am guessing she was visiting her mothers grave and the fool dropped in on her and then refused to tell her who he is. It would explain what she is feeling, no one wants to stay in a cemetery with a stranger. It's just luck nothing worse happened. We have to be more careful in the future. That moron could endanger us all. God knows what she was thinking when she left."

_What may be inside? How long would it resist the rain._

„We better bring him back to the house."

_I pick it up. I pick myself up. That envelope is heavy. There is definitely more than just paper inside. But I can not open it here._

'... look at him...'

'... he's a mess...'

'... what is he holding?...'

_I turn around, going back, the way I came._

„Now where do you think you are going?" Emmett asked his brother who suddenly got up from the ground and turned to leave when they arrived.

_Back to the house. Before whatever is inside takes damage from the rain. It always rains. I shrug off my brothers hand and took a step forward out of reach. Then a other one. And a other one. Fast. Faster. There is no explosion of the ground this time. I could not do that in a cemetery. Not by Isabella's grave. Non the less the world turns into a blurry image again. Blurs and the whistling of the wind._

„Whoa, watch it.", Emmett called out, stumbling back at his brothers push. „Did you see that? He threw me off."

_I run. I jump. I fly. I land. I run._

Jasper fished a cell phone out of his pocket. He pushed in a number and held it to his ear. „Carlisle? It's Jasper here. We found him. He was at the cemetery..."

_Back to the house._

„...No. He got away again...He run into Clara-Alice...Yes...No, she is fine, a little scared maybe...I don't think she suspects something...No we didn't really see what happened..."

_Where there is no rain._

„...She left when we came, but I felt only slight stress coming from her. Nothing major...

_To see what Isabella Swan left Dr. Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen._

„...He is on his way back now, I think...Listen. He has a envelope...no idea where he got it from..."

_To see what my Bella left me._

**AN/:** And a other chapter done. And this one is allready a good bit longer than the last. Something I did not want to happen, but maybe can not be prevented. Sadly, longer chapters mean longer writing, meaning in turn I do not now if I will be able to keep my currend schedule.


	4. A goodbye to you

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the awesome world she created.

**The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan**

**Chapter 4 – A goodbye to you**

_Back at the house. Back in my room. The clean, organized room. At least that is what it used to be. The room has since become a mess and looks like it was stage of the latest world war. Both the door and the window are broken to pieces, wooden splinters are littered all over the floor and glass shards all over the lawn. It pretty much looks like Emmett threw a tantrum. Again. And forgot that the world is not as durable as he is. I step off the couch I landed on when I jumped into the room from the ground via sky through the window. I feel splinters beneath my feet. Esme is not going to be too happy with Emmett for this. She likes her houses nice and tidy._

Carlisle had tried to anticipate his sons next action and had waited for him there in frond of the broken window Edward had blown out before his sudden departure. His guess turned out to be spot on when Edward appeared in the room by means of jumping up from the garden, almost mowing him over in the process. „Edward?", he asked after he caught himself. „Is everything alright, son?"

_The desk in the corner would be a good place to place the envelope, but how did it get so dusty?_

„Edward? Talk to us. Please." Esme pleaded with her son as he walked past to the desk in the corner without even sparing them a glance.

_Maybe I should take it down to the dinner room. A table made of heavy oak seems a far more appropriate choice to empty Bella's envelope onto._

„He finally snapped completely.", Rosalie sneered at the pathetic spectacle. „Can we put him out of his misery already?"

_A envelope like that can not just be emptied anywhere. That really was some nice handwriting. One would think it was done by computer rather than by hand. I wonder if she trained specifically to improve or if it just became like that naturally._

Alice turned toward her. „Rose! You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

_Maybe I frame it. But would it still look as good once I opened it?_

Rose snorted. „He brought this down on himself. He won't get a ounce of pity from me for this. I told you people right then that it is a bad idea to get involved with that girl. Letting her life as a human but not anticipating that she would die eventually. How moronic can you be?"

_Alright, so I crack under the anticipation. I can't wait any longer and want to know what's inside, can you blame me? I cut the envelope open with the tip of my fingernail._

„Edward?", Esme tried again. „Where did you get that envelope from?"

_I turn it around, dumping the whole contend on the desk._

„Oh, my...", Esme said.

„Aren't those..?", Alice asked.

A CD case hit the surface of the desk. The handwritten title 'Bella's lullaby' on it. The manual for a car stereo followed. And a keychain. Then two more envelopes. One simply addressed 'To Edward' the other one 'To Family Cullen'.

_Those are birthday gifts. Her her birthday gifts. The CD I gave Bella. The manual for the car stereo was from Emmett._

„What the hell is going on here? Where did he get that from?", Rosalie asked.

_The keychain is new, as are the two envelopes._

„I have a suspicion." Carlisle answered. „Edward told me a while ago that he left the gifts we gave her, with her, somewhere hidden in her house. She must have found them. Jasper told me that Edward had a run in with Bella's daughter at the cemetery, she could have been the one to give him the envelope, I guess. If we assume she knew somehow that he would go there beforehand."

_The same handwriting on both envelopes. Probably going to have have to frame them as well._

„And we are bac... ack... too late! Too damn late! Again!", Emmett yelled out jumping into the room through the broken window. „... Ehh, why didn't anyone take that away from him?"

_One for me and one for the others. Or both for me but one also for the others?_

„Because it was addressed to him. The envelope has his name on it. His whole name.", Alice explained.

_This time they are both lighter, weighting only as much as a letter would._

"How can that be?", Jasper, who had followed his brother into the room asked. "Unless... That is why Bella's daughter was there. They must have known about us. But how? Carlisle, did you tell someone we where coming to Forks?"

_I cut the small paper envelope with my name on it open, the same way I did the one thick, large, white laminated envelope with my bigger name on it before._

"Only the Quileute and Eleazar. Though the letter to Eleazar is most likely still in the mail. Informing the Quileute about our moves concerning the Olympic Peninsula is part of the treaty. I called them before our move so we didn't risk them attacking us."

_There is only a single piece of paper inside._

"And Bella had contact with the Quileute for years.", Jasper concluded. "So they must have told her daughter that we where coming to Forks. They must have figured we would visit the cemetery at some point and what...? Left a letter there. One that Bella wrote before her death. That would not only mean that she told her daughters about us, but more importantly, that she actual remembered us. Even after all this years."

_A letter, written with the same handwriting as on the envelope._

Emmett stepped up to the desk and grasped the letter addressed 'To Family Cullen'. "Awesome. It's a letter from beyond the grave then."

_Does this mean the letter is from Isabella? Or is it from my Bella after all? Whoes handwriting is it?_

WACK. The sound of Alice hand hitting Emmett on the back of his head rung loudly in the quiet room. "Aua! Damn it! Why?" Emmett whined.

_'My dear Edward' I read in the first line._

Alice glared at her brother and nudged her head at Edward. "A hit to the back of the head helps drive out the stupid. And give me that." She snatched the letter from Emmett and sliced it open with the use of her fingernails, reached inside and pulled a single sheet of paper out. As well as two familiar plain tickets. She gave the plane tickets a questing glance, then she opened the letter. "Dear Carlisle, dear Esme, dear Alice, dear Jasper, dear Emmett, dear Rosalie, and who ever may has found there way into your family in the recent years.", she reads.

_'I hope this letter reaches you since making sure it does seems to be even more of a challenge than writing it in the first place.'_

"As you may can tell by the way this letter has found it's way into your hands, this my goodbye to you."

_'I hope the years have been as kind to you as they have been to me.'_

"Not trying to sound too dramatic but if you read these word then this means I am dead."

_'My time has finally come, Edward. Sooner than expected, some may say.'_

"I don't know how much you are informed about all that had happened throughout the years and I am afraid that a single letter may be far to little to tell the whole story."

_'You should know though that even though I can see my end coming I am happy. I had a good life, with good friends, and most important, a good and happy family.'_

"My entire life was like a single, endlessly long adventure. I have seen things, done things, I never thoughts possible. I lived better, bigger and faster than any single human being should be allowed to. But I have never forgotten how this all started, how that all became possible."

_'I lived my life like you wanted me too, Edward. I did it all, tried everything, never backed down. And got further than anyone before me.'_

"With you guys. The wonders you showed me. The stories you told me. And with the time you have given me. A time I have always treasured ."

_'Edward. What you truly need to know, first and foremost, is how thankful I am for all that you have done for me, for all that you have sacrificed. I'll never be able to make this up to you.'_

"I never had a chance to thank you all for what you did for me. All that with James, and what happened on my birthday all those years ago."

_'Know that I have found your last letter. I know now why you left. And I understand, I truly do. You do not have to ask for forgiveness. I was never angry.'_

"I do now know the reason why you left me behind. That you put my health and safety first, I know this could not have been easy on you either and I want to thank you for that too. Know that there was never any anger and that I have always thought of you as my second family."

_'I hope that you are happy now, Edward. That you found love again. Someone that you can be yourself with, someone that you can give your heart and smile to.'_

"And because turnabout is fair play I desisted to give you something in turn. Something I am certain you all have some need for."

_'You have always been one of the most important friend I ever had and you deserve all the happiness that you and I can possibly wish for.'_

"Together with this letter I have send you a keychain, on it there are ten Datatags, flash memorys that should be accessible with any modern computer or smartphone. On it you will find my entire story in chronological order."

_'If you are still searching for your happiness, for your one true love, then know that you have my blessing. Only the best for you, Edward. Take hard and believe, believe me when I tell you that your salvation may be closer than you think.'_

"If you take the time to look at it all then I promise you a surprise at the end of it."

_'Please do take care of yourself for me and only know love and happiness to all eternity.'_

"From the bottom of my heart, all the best, for all eternity."

_'Your Bella.'_

"Isabella Marie Swan"

_The burning in my eyes hurt so much I can barely see. The stinging in my chest hurt so much I can barely breath. My hands are shaking._

„Edward?! Edward?! What's wrong, talk to me." Esme yelled.

_Have I ever in my life read anything more beautiful?_

"Jasper what is happening wit him?"

_I will definitely frame these letters._

"I don't know, I don't feel anyth..."

"Have you read those letters?", _I ask Esme who is sitting right in front of me._ "They are beautiful together."

**AN/:** Uhh. A gift from Bella to the Cullens. I wonder what it might be :-P.


	5. A memory made

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the awesome world she created.

**AN/:** Stupid RL, always butting into my writing time. Sorry that one took too long.

**The Legacy of Dr. Isabella Swan**

**Chapter 5 – A memory made**

'... did he just...'

'... he has gone banana...'

'... that letter must have triggered a reaction...'

'... beautiful together? What those that mean...'

'... off the deep end...'

'... does this mean he is finally coming back to us, or slipping away further...'

'... uiii, a surprise...'

_Why is Esme not answering? Did she not hear my question?_

„You.. you want my to read Isabella's letter, Edward?", Esme asked her son.

_Yes. Did she not hear my question?_

„Jasper. You thoughts?", Carlisle questioned.

'... response trigger of some sort...' „I don't know." '... the letter could have punched right through whatever defense he has build up around himself...' „I still don't feel anything from him." '... and then the barrier went right back up after...'

„Edward, can you hear me. Please say something." Esme put her hands on Edward's face. '...nothing... why is he not reacting... why won't he even look up...' „Carlisle? What is happening to him?"

He looked at her with pity in his eyes. „I don't know, Esme. I'm sorry." '...I tried everything...'

'... it just can't be... he always found a way... he always knows... why can't he help...' „Carlisle, he is your son. If you know something..."

'...I can't even diagnose him right if he's not communicating... Unless...' „Jasper? What about the theory you explained yesterday?"

'... he is going through the motions... but the mind refuses to feel...' „It was just a thought." '...if the loss over Bella... if he is already feeling too much... if it doesn't allow him to focus on anything new... anything outside his own suffering... he may even hear us... he just can't deem it important enough to react...'

„Carlisle? Tell me.", Esme demanded.

„I'm sorry, Esme. It's just that we are not quite sure yet."

„Tell me."

„Well. We think it is like that... Imagine all your inner emotion and thoughts are noises. In Edwards case it could be possible that the amount of all that he is feeling since Bella's death is so loud that, when something new happens to him, like when we are trying to talk to him, he cannot hear it."

„Or maybe he can, but he can't care about it enough to make much out of it.", Jasper added.

„He is basically stuck in is own head, held prisoner by his own emotions. It's just a new depth of his depression he always felt. And Bella's letter, and probably the fact that we are in Forks too, must have provided enough stimulation that he could not ignore it. And then he just reacted."

„But how to cure him? The only way for us to communicate with him would be with strong emotional stress. Anything we try just might make it worse. There is nothing we can do.", Jasper asked.

_Is talking about this really more importand now than Bella's letter?_

„But as he deals with the grief..."

„If he is even dealing...", Jasper said.

_No, it is definitely not._

„If he deals with the grief he will eventually come out of it by himself.", Carlisle concluded.

Emmett just had to butt into the conversation. „So he has gone loony?"

„He is just a total moron.", Rosalie spoke out. „There is just no other way to say this."

Esme put her hands on her daughters shoulder. „Rosalie, please."

„No, Esme, I just about had it with him. I just don't see why we even keep bothering anymore. It's his own damn fold. He was the one who desired to leave her, even against your advice. He has not seen her in years. We weren't even allowed to go anywhere near her. And now he is suddenly sorry.„

„He was just trying to keep her safe."

„And now she is dead. Very well done. Why the hell didn't he just go to her why there was still time?"

„Rosalie. Bella's death caught us all by surprise. There was nothing anyone could have done."

„If he would have left right after we had heard the news he..."

„That is quite enough out of you.", Carlisle spoke out. "You know that your brother wasn't well even before Bella's death."

„Sorry to butt into your serious conversation but am I the only one interested in this?" Emmett held up his phone and secretly rejoiced in the fact how easily he drew all the attention in the room onto himself. The phone was one of the newest models of course and on the side there hung the keychain with Datatags that where in the envelope.

_Hey, that is not yours. Or is it? In which envelope was it again?_

„What did you do?" Jasper asked.

„I was having a look. Duh." The screen went black. „Eeh? What's going on now?" White letters appeared onscreen. „Wait. Ehh. It says 'Insert #1 first.'"

_Duh_

Jasper turned the phone and looked at the screen. „Which one did you put in?"

„Number 10. The letter said we get a gift at the end. We already read the book so why not jump to the end directly."

_Bella wrote the book. If the Datatags contained the same information she could have simply send the book. Stupid._

„It must be malware of some sort on it that gains insight into the previous activities on your phone.", Alice concluded.

„Eem?", Emmett wisely replied.

„The fact that the program was able to tell that you tried to cheat. There must be some malware on the Datatags that is able to see into your temporary files or something. Bella must have guessed we would try that. She somehow made sure we had to watch them all."

Emmett laughed. „Wow, even dead she is still smarter than we are."

_Smarter than you are._

„Smarter than you are, at least.", Jasper told him.

„Oh, please." Emmett replied. „Like you are any better."

„Than you. Definitely.", Jasper assured him.

_Definitely._

„So? You have figured out the source of Bella's IS nm-DNA?"

„You mean the IS-mRNA. And no. No one knows the source of that."

„HA."

„Do you even know what the IS-mRNA is?", Jasper asked.

„Well. No.", Emmett replied. „But I know that Bella told the US-Congress to go fuck themselves when they told her that she had to tell them her source. And that Esther did the exact same thing just last month."

_Oh man..._

„Yeah, who cares about context anyway, right?", Jasper quipped.

„Emmett.", Carlisle started, falling into lecturing mode as easy as breathing. „mRNA, or messenger RNA is a interstage product in the cells protein synthesis. Copys of short DNA sequences are transported to the endoplasm..."

Emmett blinked owlish.

„They are the like little pieces of DNA", Carlisle repeated. „The cell uses them as the building plans to build proteins. The IS-mRNA is the name of a pharmaceutical that is produced by IS. It inserts the building plans to several proteins directly into the cells. Does proteins do not naturally exist in the human body and have the effect that it temporally speeds up the human metabolism. The medicine accelerates the natural healing process and causes the immune system to be more efficient against any kind of infection., but it also causes the body to burn fat way faster and makes the patient temporary stronger while the agent is in effect. The strongest IS-mRNA on the marked can increases the body's functions by a factor a hundred, meaning in this case a wound who would normally take a hundred days to heal would heal in on. However it is also very dangerous, as a patient could also starve to death if the body is not prepared for it. Or something could heal wrong, if a broken bone is misaligned. We had to rebreak a entire ribcage once after a open heart surgery."

„And it can also regrow a arm that has been chopped of.", Emmett added.

„No. That is ESC. That came later. IS-mRNA was Isabella's first product." Carlisle corrected. „However this also means that her patent for the mRNA has long since expired. But no one knows where this mRNA comes from and Isabella's product is in effect copyrighted by means of being to fragile to be copyed by any means. If others want to be able to reproduce the IS-mRNA they need the natural source, the original DNA sequence, to do so. But Isabella has always refused to release that information. Even suing her under the pretense of not being competitive and endangering the market hasn't lead anywhere."

„Well she is right, isn't she?", Emmett threw in. „Not her fold that nobody is as smart as her."

„Well maybe.", Carlisle replied. „But she made a lot of enemies with her attitude. Powerful enemies."

„What? You mean does freaks who told her she was committing a crime against humanity by withholding god given knowledge. Or does that accused her of committing a crime against god for intruding into his domain. Or does that accused her of having a god complex. You know I always thought those religious nutjobs should get there priority straight."

„Actually I was talking more about economic and political leaders. That which you referred to before, about the US-Congress pressing her into unveiling the source of IS-mRNA. Isabella argued that the strengthening effect of the pharmaceutical was to easily abused to build supersoldiers and she will not be held responsible for humans killing each other even more savagely, which is why the IS-mRNA also contains the mRNA for a Protein which acts as a calmative agent and that she will not let anyone abuse her invention in such ways by giving away the means to circumvent that safety measure. She basically labeled the entire US-Congress as warmongers. They told her that by not releasing the information she was making herself a target in light of this, and she replied that she is better with information than certain government. And then of course her daughter simply quoted her when they tried the same thing with her after she took over."

„That is what we call awesome in the real world.", Emmett concluded with a grin.

„We also call it reckless. That source is maybe the most valuable secret in the world, who ever gets his hands on it could sell it basically at any price. People would kill for far less than that. And the fact that it has military value simply means that a high number of very, very dangerous people could be looking for it right now. It's just not very commendable to anger the government when it's high possible that they will eventually be the once standing between you and every criminal out there.", Carlisle explained.

„Na..", Emmett said and shrugged. „They tried suing her for it and it didn't work, they tried blackmailing and it didn't work. Hell, they took her novel price and and she told them that a potted plant looks better on that shelf anyway. I'm pretty sure that any measly thief or a second rate terrorist or whatever is not fairing any better." He held up his phone again. „By the way, you think that the source for that mRNA could be on here? I mean that is something that is not in the book."

„You are so stupid, man.", Jasper said.

„Well,we will see." Emmett took the Datatag out and stuck the one with the Number 1 into the slot. „Mmh. Just one video."

Alice hopped up and down „What are you waiting for? Open it."

„Yes, my Lady."

Emmett opened the file. It loaded instantly. A face appeared on the screen. Emmett flinched.

„Oh no..." Alice said.

„Is that...?" Rosalie asked.

Esme starred at the screen with a heartbroken expression. „What happened to her?"

„I was afraid of that." Carlisle added.

_Bella?_

The video must be years old. Bella didn't seem much older than the day they had left Forks. At the same time she appeared like she had suddenly aged by years. Her thin face showed every bone clearly under the pale, almost grayish skin. Her brown eyes where bloodshot and sunken in, her naturally full hair dull and messy.

„It's the 14th of December.", Bella spoke into the camera with a voice barely louder than a whisper. „88 days and 14 hours since they left. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I feel like I am going slowly insane. Or that I have gone insane long ago and it's just now catching up to me. They are gone. The Cullens. Everything they have given me is gone. There house looks like no one has been living there for years and I seem to be the only one who wants to remember them. Where they even ever real? Did I simply dream them?"

Esme covered her mouth with her hands. „Oh no."

_Oh, Bella._

AN/: Reviews make me happy. It's all I get. Don't be stingy.


	6. A story to tell

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author of this complete fictional story does not own anything. No money is being made with this work. This is merely meant as a tribute to the inspiring work of Stephenie Meyer and the awesome world she created.

**AN/:** Enjoy.

**The legacy of Dr Isabella Swan**

**Chapter 6 - A Story to tell**

Bella starred into the camera and sighed eavily. „A family of immortal supermodels who sparkle in the sunlight." Bella laughed weakly. „Must have gone insane. And then they disappeared. Pufff! Like that. Even Alice's E-mail account is gone. I can't even talk about it with anyone because if they where real then I would get them into trouble. And if not? Well... kuckuck. I tried writing that stuff down but I am pants at it, and who would even read it. So now I am talking to my computer, because that is a sane thing to do, right? Good old sane little me who is not good enoug to hang out with a bunch of vampires.", she knocked her head onto the table top. „Stupid, stupid, stupid." The screen went black again.

„Uh oh, that looks like a severe case of MDD.", Carlisle diagnosed.

„Oh sweet irony.", Jasper sighed.

Emmett looked at him questioningly. „I don't get it."

„She has all the symptoms of MDD.", Alice explained. „Major depressive disorder. It's the exact same thing Edward has, if a bit less extreme."

_Major depressive disorder? Why did she never say anything?_

„Oh, I see.", Emmett answered. „That is funny."

„No, its not.", Esme reprehended him. „That poor girl."

„It's Edward's fold, he just ruin everything he ever touches.", Rosalie shot back.

„Woah," Emmett intervened. „Hold it. There is more."

Bella's face reappeared. Some time must have passed. She looked better. But her eyes where still dark and sunken in. Still unhealthy pale and thin. She sad on a chair. Her legs pulled up to her chest and a blue blanked wrapped around her.

„Hi Journal.". She began with a weak and monotone voice. „It's the 4th of March. Day 169. I found the meadow today."

„What meadow?", Emmett asked.

„Maybe she means the one Edward showed her, but that one is like miles inside the woods. She never would have made it there.", Jasper answered.

„Laurent was there, waiting for me. He is one of the vampire we met at the baseballgame, remember? The dark haired one. He told me that the red haired vampire woman, Victoria, send him to find me. To kill me.

_WHAT?!_

Bella rubbed a scare on her wrist. The scare that remained from the night that followed there first and only ever family baseball game together with Bella, when they had run into a group of fellow vampire. A small coven of three. James, Victoria and Laurent. The most savage one of the group, James, immediately decided that Bella made for good game. The Cullens did there best to try and keep her save, but James still managed to separated them from her an baited her into old dancing studio. The Cullens arrived in time to save her life but not before he managed to bite her. Luckily Edward managed to remove the poison from her system by means of sucking it out. All that remained from the experience was a scar in the shape of two crescent moons on her wrist, that like the skin of a vampire, sparkled slightly in the light of the sun. „He said it was a case of a eye for a eye, or something. For Edward killing her mate James."

_Nononono! NO!_

„You know.", Bella contiued. "Oculum pro oculo et dentem pro dente. Tempora, o mores. Me miseru."

Carlisle, Jasper and Alice snorted amused.

„I guess I would be dead now if it weren't for the wolves. They tore him to pieces. And then they just disappeared. Puff."

„Wolves?" Emmett asked.

Alice hit him into the shoulder. „Shhh. I want to hear this."

„The strange thing is I feel kind of glad about this. I missed the weirdness.", Bella finished.

_But Bella, you promised to stay safe._

„Oh, dear." Carlisle commented.

„She is a weird one alright.", Emmett said. „Awesome, but weird."

„I don't understand.", Alice whined. „I thought Edward took care of Victoria."

„No. He told me he lost her trail a few month after we left Forks." Carlisle said.

„But... I haven't been able to see get any vision from her."

„You haven't been able to get any visions about Bella either." Carlisle pointed out.

„Yes, but that was most likely because she was human and no longer anywhere close to us. I am always able to see other vampires, as long as I met them before."

„So maybe those wolves got her.", Emmett added.

„Actually, about them. Could those be the werewolves you told us about, Carlisle?", Jasper asked.

„Could be possi..."

The clip went back on showing the face of a striking muscular young man with russet skin and cropped black hair.

„Hello journal.", the young man said with a overly enthusiastic voice. „It's the fist day of spring break and I have very good news. For today is the day I magically transformed into this astonishing good looking hunk of a man." He accentuated that statement by keeping his eyebrows very mobile.

„Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Jacob. You are so hilarious.", Bella called out from the background sarcastically.

„No problem, honey.", Jacob called back. „Just wanted to check if you are still alive in there or if you accidentally flushed yourself down the can." He turned back towards the camera. „Just between you and me... „, he whisperer. „.. the truth is even better. You see our dear little sweet Isabella Swan finally got herself a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, but the best looking, smartest, strongest, bravest and overall most perfect man on the market."

„Don't forget 'the modest' as well.", Bella spoke from directly behind him. „After all it's your most prominent personality trait."

Jacob grinned. „Only the best for the greatest girl a guy like me could hope for." he got up from the chair and gave the line off sight to Bella free.

_Not my Bella._

„Wow." Emmett said.

„Well that is certainly a step up.". Alice said.

„Looks like she decided on a style change.", Rosalie agreed.

_That is Isabella._

The girl was a crass difference from the girl in the last two clips. She was still a bit thin and did not look like she had completely recovered. But her hair looked healthier and has obviously been dyed to a slightly darker and redder color as it hung down her back in long, straight strands. She used dark purple colors for both her make-up and nail polish. Her outfit was composed of black overbust corset with silver buckles in the front and a dark skirt that reached barely over her knees with high boots that got up until just below the hem of the skirt. The little space in between showed the stockings she wore underneath. She did not wear any kind of jewelry save for a thick leather wristband on the side where the scar had shown in the previous clip and a silver necklace with a red gemstone.

„Damn, look at you", Jacob said. „Cleaning up nicely, Miss Swan."

„Well, thank you, Mister Black.", Bella replied

„If that is what you put on when I say casual the I have to make sure our next date will be something super formal."

„Let's try to get through this first one alive, wolf-boy, then we will see.", Bella laughed and slapped him on the chest.

„Alrighty then. Let's get going.", Jacob cheered.

Bella reached for the camera and the image turned dark again.

There was a moment of silence following the latest revelation.

_And there is a strange sound in the distance._

„Well...", Emmett said after a moment. „Looks like that was it. Who wants to watch the next one?"

Jasper held up his hand. „Wait a moment. Carlisle, those werewolves she mentioned, those are the once you mentioned in regards to the treaty, the native Americans? The one from which Jacob Black is from?"

_It sounded like a flap, flap, flap._

„That is correct. Actually the one we made the first treaty with was also a Black, Ephraim Black. But since we did not encounter any of them the last time we where in Forks I had assumed that weren't any wolves in this generation. Obviously I was wrong."

„But Jacob Black was IS head of security and Bella's personal bodyguard. And now you are saying that he was one of those mutts too.", Rosalie said.

_Or more like a chop-chop-chop._

„Wait, I thought that Jacob's wife was Bella's personal bodyguard.", Emmett added.

„No, Miss Black is... was her assistant. And now there son, Lonel has taken over as head of security, why this Vanessa girl became the new chef secretary.", Alice corrected.

_It's getting anoying fast._

„Ahh, what is that sound?", Rosalie asked suddenly.

All the Cullens stilled immediately. There was a loud flapping sound in the air that fast became louder as whatever made that sound approached the house fast.

„It's coming from outside.", Emmett called out.

„No shit, genius.", Jasper replied.

The house started to shake.

_More than one chop-chop-chop._

„Alice?", Carlisle spoke the go to question.

„I don't know.", she replied. „I can't really see anything."

„It's sounds like a helicopter.", Rosalie guessed.

„Way, way more than one.", Jasper said.

_Five, to be exact._

The Cullens rushed. To the window front in the living room just in time to see five heavy Transport helicopter appear just above the tree tops. They past over the house barely high enough to fit past, the entire building shacking so much that several window broke. Then they where past and disappeared again behind the green.

„My house.", Esme cried out.

„What the hell was that.", Emmett complained.

Jasper paled. „A heavy assault team.", he said.

_What?!_

„What?!"

„I did not get a good enough feel but I know what pre-battle mentality feels like.", Jasper explained. „In addition to that they fly low enough to be bellow radar and over the densest vegetation which is dampening the sound of there machines. They are probably coming from the ocean and cycled around. They are heading straight for Forks. And there is only one target of interest there."

„IS." Carlisle concluded. „No, Edward. WAIT!"

_Blurring and a whistling. The world once again turns into a film on hold. Through the glass, through the rain, through the trees. Back to Forks. Back to Bella._

**AN/:** Mmh there are a lot of mighty convenient coincidences in this story. What's up with that? Also some more insight into what Bella was up to through the years. Doesn't sound like there was much early years Bella left in the infamous Isabella Swan. Things are about to get a bit more ugly next chapter.

Also for those who have been wondering, that bit of latin there is supposed to mean 'a eye for a eye and a tooth for a tooth. What terrible times. Unlucky me.' It's latin, I did the best I could.

Make me happy. Please review.


End file.
